The Pitiful Curse
by AHeartForStories
Summary: Amy is a wonderful writer who seeks inspiration for a new book. When she stumbles upon the horrific murders of a highschool from a few towns over, she decides to investigate along with Sally, one of the ex-students of that school. When they come across a curse, the two are forced to fight for survival while also trying to find a way to escape. WARNING! Contains Character Death!
1. Prologue

_Hi there! AHeartForStories here with another story to tell!_

_This is intended to be a horror story and so I will try to make it gruesome and somewhere scary, but don't expect too much okay? XD_

_I was inspired by Corpse Party. Both the game and the anime. Alot. And I meant, ALOT._

_Please place a review down below and share your thoughts about the current chapter or the story as a whole. I would really appreciate it. ^^_

_I hope you'll enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. ^^_

**The Pitiful Curse: Prologue**

_24-06-2014_

_As a writer it was my job and passion to write stories. Fantasy, paranormal, horror, romance... Those were some of the many genres I would write about. Sometimes they were fiction. Sometimes they were based on true facts._

_I wanted to write something new. A new book that I could show to the world and proudly place my name upon._

_But for a new book, I needed inspiration._

_And so I began my search._

_My last romance fiction 'A Call For Love' was a real hit, but it was based on fiction. And since I had a tendency to take turns writing fiction and non-fiction, my next book needed to be true, it needed to have happened in real life._

_I looked on the internet and searched in the local library for old news articles, a ritual that I had done with earlier books. It was hard to find something that I knew would satisfy myself and my readers, but when I came upon a news article about a school, I knew that I had found what I was looking for._


	2. News Articles

_Hi there! AHeartForStories here with another story to tell!_

_Just so you know, I changed Sonic's name to his 'original' name in the archie comics and I kinda changed Rouge's name aswell. ^^;_

_Please place a review down below and share your thoughts about the current chapter or the story as a whole. I would really appreciate it. ^^_

_I hope you'll enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. ^^_

**The Pitiful Curse: Chapter 1 - News Articles**

_**The Mobian Highschool Of Knowledge Murders**_

_-Saturday 3rd of march 1996-_

_The three missing students from The Mobian Highschool of Knowledge who have been ever since december have been found dead on the school's grounds after another throughout search from the police after receiving an anonymous call on friday . The students have been identified as Olgivile Maurice Hedgehog, Miles Prower and Rougina Bat. Two students and a teacher stay missing._

_**Culprit Highschool Kidnappings And Murders Found**_

_-Wednesday 10th of april 1996-_

_The culprit of the possible kidnappings and murders of three of the five missing students of The Mobian Highschool of Knowledge has been identified as Abraham Tower, the principal of the school itself. Tower, who has been described by acquaintances as having a ticking time bomb for a temper, has denied having anything to do with the dissapearances and ends of the lives of the three teenagers. Authorities are still trying to get information about the three other missing cases._

_**School Closure On Demand**_

_-Monday 19th of may 1996-_

_After the dissapearances of five teenagers and one adult, three of them having been found murdered, the culprit has finally been found and identified as the principal. But the angry and worried parents of the other students don't want the school to have a replacement principal. Instead they are demanding the school to be closed for good._

Amy read the newspaper articles for what seemed like the hundred's time that day as she sipped from her coffee. She was sitting in a modest little café that was near a friend's house, a place where she was temporarily staying.

Amy was a writer and needed new stuff to base her inspiration on as she wanted to write a new book. The book would be based on the infamous kidnappings and murders of one of the local Westopolis' highschools.

It all happened in december of the year 1997 and ended on may of the year 1996. From december to january, five students and a teacher of the school had suddenly dissapeared without a trace. In march three of the teens had later been found buried on the school's premise. In april the culprit was unmasked and punished, but two students and a teacher were never found and later on just pronounced dead.

That was what Amy had been looking for. The story the very wall of that school could tell were filled with pitiful tragedy.

But the horrific crimes weren't the only things she had come all this way for.

She pulled up another news article.

_**Local Children Gone Missing**_

_Through the years, ever since the Mobian Highschool of Knowledge tragedy, children from between the ages of 12 to 19 have been going missing, leaving no trace to their whereabouts. Parents report that their child went out to play with some friends, only to have just a few of them return. Those who do are traumatised and hallucinate about the dead still walking around in the abandoned highschool._

That was the reason why she was here. She wanted to see the school, the place all of this supposedly happened. She wanted to know why all of these children vanished into thin air and if it was true to begin with. Brutal murders could spark some curious superstition, after all.

Today she was going to meet someone who went to that particular school and used to be best friends with one of the murdered teens.

"Amy Rose?" A voice asked, its owner wanting to know if she was talking to the right person.

Amy looked up from the news articles in her hands and saw a brown squirrel standing in front of her, a look of uncertainty was present in her facial features as she didn't know if showing up was such a good idea, after all.

"You must be Sally Acorn. I've been wanting to meet you." Amy said with a friendly smile as she watched the other sit down on the chair opposite to her.

"I don't want to be rude, but let's make this quick, okay? I don't like talking about this particular subject." Sally said. It was clear that she was feeling very uncomfortable.

"I understand. I'll try to make this quick." The feminine hedgehog said with an understanding nod.

"Do you mind if we go straight to the point? You used to be friends Olgivile, right?" She asked as she showed a list with the pictures and names of all the people who went missing.

Sally smile lightly as she looked at the pictures who had been taken not too long before the first dissapearance.

"Yes, although we used to call him 'Sonic' because of the speed those legs of his could run on." She said, her discomfort melting away as she thought about her time at school before it all happened. Even thought it all ended in tragedy, she still had alot of happy memories.

"Can you tell me what happened to him?" Amy asked as she leant with her elbows on the table.

"Isn't that the million dollar question you ask." Sally said and laughed lightly, although, her joke wasn't all that funny.

"I think it all started with the dissapearance of two classmates of mine and one teacher. Shadow and Mephiles, twins, were two boys out of my class. And Maria Robotnik was one of our favourite teachers. In december we always have our christmas festival. The day right before the festival, Sonic was supposed to meet up with Shadow, but ran late. When he did come, Shadow wasn't there. Nobody really knows where he went. Most people weren't all that worried, but Sonic found his dissapearance suspicious and wanted to know what was going on. He searched deeper and deeper into it and one day he just vanished." She took a pause to take a deep breath.

"After Sonic had gone missing, people were starting to get worried for the other students at school and so they opened a local search throughout town and school. It wasn't until two other students, Tails and Rouge, went missing, that they found three of them buried in the forest behind the school. But nobody knows what happened to the twins and the teacher." Sally finished and looked down at her hands.

She knew all of these people. And the fact that they weren't here anymore was painful to her.

"Thank you for all that you've told me so far." Amy said with a grateful glint in her eyes.

After some hesitation, Sally decided to ask the question that had been bothering her ever since Amy had come into contact with her.

"Are you going to the school?" The squirrel asked.

Amy nodded as that was what she had been planning on doing. There was no need to lie about it.

"You know... My friend, Bunnie, once went to that school as she had gotten sick of my whining about Sonic. She said that she would only come back once she had the answers to my question, but she never returned." She said, her ears lowered a little.

"I'm sorry to hear about your friends." Amy apologised even though there was nothing she could do about it.

She would understand if the other didn't want to continue this conversation anymore. She could well imagine that all of this was still too painful, even though it was already 18 years ago. Some things just never seem to heal.

Sally stood up from her seat. She didn't stay long enough for a quick drink. She wanted to go home already, but she still had one last request.

"Can you promise me something? Don't do them wrong. Some of them might've had problems in school, especially Mephiles, but they were very nice people. So please don't do them wrong in your book." She requested.

"Don't worry." Amy said with a smile, promising her that she would not disgrace their memory in her book.

With that satisfying answer, Sally walked out through the door.


	3. The Abandoned School

_Hi there! AHeartForStories here with another story to tell!_

_Please place a review down below and share your thoughts about the current chapter or the story as a whole. I would really appreciate it. ^^_

_I hope you'll enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. ^^_

**The Pitiful Curse: Chapter 2 - The Abandoned School.**

Sitting in front of the bright screen, Amy contemplated about the task at hand as she performed some more research on her laptop. Her conversation with Sally had proven to be much more useful than she thought it would be. Before today, she hadn't known the names of the first three missing cases. But now that she did, she could search for some of their history.

Shadow, Mephiles and Maria Robotnik. The three of them were relatives of eachother. Apparently Maria's grandfather, Gerald Robotnik, had adopted a female hedgehog as his daughter. And she had the twins Shadow and Mephiles afterwards. That made the three of them nephews and niece of eachother.

It made her wonder if that had anything to do with their dissapearance and possible murder. Neither one of the three had ever been found. Not even a body or something as small as a hair. One day they were just gone. Never heard from ever again.

18 years had now passed.

Amy wondered if she were to discover something new. Maybe she would discover why people have been dissapearing every time they visit that school. Or maybe she would learn the fate of the three missing cases.

All three of these possibilities sounded exciting to her, but what she was interested in the most, was the writing the book that caused her to come here in the first place.

With a tired sigh she turned off and closed her laptop before placing it on the floor next to her bed. She laid herself down and looked up to the ceiling.

She was going to head over to the school tomorrow, so she figured that it was best that she got as much sleep possible. It was going to be a long day tomorrow, after all.

* * *

The school stood at the edge of town. It was practically the border between the town and forest.

The name 'Mobian Highschool of Knowledge' was written on the front of the building above the double doors. The words were faded and barely readable. Ivy and cracks were all over the walls. And the windows were covered in dust, some of them were even broken.

An ominous atmosphere seemed to come from the building, daring us to be brave enough to even set one foot through its' doors.

"You're already here?"

Amy looked behind her to see Sally standing there only a few feet away.

"Sally? Why are you here?" Amy asked. She had not expected her to come aswell.

"I... Well... To be completely honest with you, after you told me that you were actually planning on going to this place, I got a bit worried. It is dangerous in there, after all." Sally explained and looked at the school.

"Dangerous? That's right, isn't there supposed to be a curse over this place?" The hedgehog said as she turned back to the rotten building in front of her. It had only been 18 years, but the school building already looked like it had been rotting out here in the forest for atleast a century. It was surprising how fast was it had deteriorated.

"Yes. Supposedly, one of the teachers, who was rumored to be into witchcraft, of this place couldn't stomach the fact that the principal could do such horrible things. The principal loved his school very much. So using all the negative energy, as they called it, that remained from the crimes, she spoke a curse over this building as she believed that was the only way to still get to the culprit even when he had already passed. Ever since then, anyone who visits this school dissapears." Sally explained, her eyes not moving from the dark building.

That was right. After getting arrested and found guilty, Abraham Tower had suicided after claiming for months that 'their faces' would not leave him alone.

Even though she was a writer, Amy didn't believe in this curse. She believed that there must be a logical reason why all of these people have been dissapearing. A ritual that gave birth to this curse through the bloodshed that these walls had witnessed, just seemed to far-fetched.

Although, the curse was one of the reason why she was here today. Kidnappings and murders of children, an abandoned school and now a curse. What author could resist writing a book about this?

Amy walked over to the double doors.

"Do you want to come along?" She asked and walked inside once Sally had nodded.

* * *

The inside wasn't all that different from the outside. Both looked rotten and just terrible. Not to mention that the atmosphere in this place wasn't exactly comforting either.

As the two female mobians walked through the halls of the abandoned highschool, one of them had the growing urge to call to her friends, wanting to hear an answer that would tell her that the past 18 years had all just been a bad dream and that they were still getting ready for that christmas festival.

"This place really doesn't seem all that different from other abandoned schools." Amy stated as they walked around the corridors and passed the several classrooms. It wasn't until they came upon one certain classroom that one of the two needed to make a small stop.

"This is my old classroom! And this used to be my seat." Sally stated as she walked inside and towards one of the desks at the left side of the classroom. She could remember which classmates of hers occupied which seat and she named them all.

"That was Bunnie's seat. That one belonged to Shadow and that one to Mephiles! And Fiona's desk was..." Sally didn't stop until she had named each and everyone of her classmate and their last desk and chair in this school.

She looked around, trying to say something else, but she didn't know what.

But Amy did not something to bring up.

"Was that weird text always on the blackboard?" Amy asked as her eyes fell upon the strange words scribbled with chalk. The words seemed angry, sad and devastated at the same time.

"Text?" Sally repeated in a whisper as she turned to look at the blackboard. And surely enough, words were written on it in white chalk.

_'Those who seek to disturb the dead will be punished,'_

_'When the backwards ticking of the clock stops,'_

_'The dead shall punish the guilty.'_

"Those are some odd lines." Sally stated as both she and Amy had moved to stand in front of it.

"Do you think this is the work of some sort of joker?" She asked as she looked at the woman standing next to her.

"It has to be." Amy confirmed with a nod. During their little tour of the school, they passed several grafiti drawings that were drawn on the walls. This could well just be the work of some of the many immature teens who intruded these grounds.

First hearing the full story about this curse and now seeing such ominous words writting in the very classroom of two of the first victims, made Amy feel like she could lighten up the mood a little.

"How about we say it out loud together?" She suggested.

The squirrel stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Oh come on, nothing will happen! Don't worry! It'll be fun!" Amy said with a smile that was typically to be seen on the face of a rebellious teen who was about to do something naughty.

Sally was still a bit hesitant and worried, but she agreed either way, deciding that it probably couldn't hurt to say a couple of harmless words.

"Those who seek to disturb the dead, when the backwards ticking of the clock stops, the dead shall punish the guilty.' The two women said at the same time and waited.

Nothing happened.

"See? Completely harmless." Amy said with a soft giggle. When they had finished speaking, she had honestly felt nervous and worried if something were to happen. Sally, with a hand on her chest to try and calm her rapidly beating heart, started laughing a little at her nervousness aswell.

But both of their laughs abruptly stopped when they heard a sound.

It sounded like a ticking noise.

As the two looked up to the clock that hung on the wall next to the blackboard, they noticed that the three black hands on the white face of the clock moved.

Only backwards.

Both of them kept staring at it in shock. The clock had stopped working for years. But now that they had spoken these ominous words, its' hands had suddenly started moving again, ticking seconds, minutes and hours back in a matter of seconds.

"Oh no... We need to get out of here!" Sally yelled as she took a tight grip on Amy's wrist and pulled her out of the classroom and down the corridor.

Both of them ran as fast as they could. The curse was real, alright, that had been proven to them. And now they were trying to out run it, believing that they would be safe once out of the school, but they didn't get very far.

When the stairs in the main hall came into view, a wave of relief swept over the both of them. But on one of the highest steps, Sally lost her footing. Her tight grip on Amy's wrist send her plummeting down to the ground aswell.

Before either one of them hit the rest of the stairs, they fell unconcious as their mind suddenly blacked out. Neither of them felt the collision of their fur and skin against the flat, wooden surface.


End file.
